Cadia: 14th Black Crusade
by Matej
Summary: Set in the wh40k universe, at the birth of the 14th black crusade, an era darker than ever looms over Cadia, but a few stars shine in the darkneess of the 41st millenium.


The Fourtheenth Black Crusade

It was in the early morning that High Commander Vendrig got the message. The Astropath that informed him was also surprised, but who wouldn't be? It seems Abbadon just picked up his emperor forsaken rags and left. Vendrig had time to reflect on the morning's surprise while he was rushing to meet Ursarkar, Cadia's Hero and Great Ruler. He still couldn't believe the chaos fleet just left. Maybe it had something to do with those strange warp readings they've been getting. But that didn't really matter now. He reached the huge gold encrusted, master-crafted gates, there was no time to admire the battle scenes engraved in the polished golden plates. As he approached, the Senior Sergeant stationed in front of the gate saluted him, they exchanged a few words, and soon he was stood in front of Ursarkar, it had been a long time since the last time he saw him.

-'Greetings, Majesty', he proclaimed in a ceremonial tone.

-' High Commander, why do you intrude? ',responded the Ruler angrily, a few seconds later a smirk danced onto his face. 'It's been a while Vendrig old friend, I hope it's not bad news you're bearing.' Friendliness overcame the false anger.

-' Well, if you consider Abbadon running off the face of the planet bad news…' he said smugly.

-' WHAT?! When did you hear of this?' interrupted Ursarkar.

- 'A few minutes ago, the whole chaos army seems to be retreating to the Eye of Terror. The Cadian fleet is in pursuit of Abbadon and the chaos forces. About 30% of all chaos forces have been incapacitated, and we predict that more than half the chaos fleet will be destroyed before they reach tainted cover in The Eye. They aren't even firing back…' the report was sharp and formal, though some cheer could be sensed in the High Commander's formal tone.

His majesty thought for a second, going through the information. His suspicious gaze fell upon the Commissar- 'Something's wrong, and with those strange warp activities in The Eye, why would they do this? I think there's more at game here. I'm expecting to see Psyker Abriel today, maybe he can shed some light on what's happening in The Eye, in the meanwhile I want you to head to Fortress Hunik, it seems a traitor Cult has rooted in the cathedral there, and we can't afford an inernal crisis at this time, quench the uprising. Senior Sergeant Maverick will be coming with you.'

' The Guard at the door?' inquired Vendrig

'The one and only.' His majesty smiled, waving his hand in a dismissing motion. Vendrig bowed and left the room, thinking about the task ahead.

Landing on top of bank building, overlooking the cathedral, High Commander Vendrig was briefed of the situation, apparently, the bulk of the traitor scum's army was stationed on the first floor of the building, and in it's courtyard. They were barricaded in, and a frontal assault could have been costly. But since there were 3 Shocktrooper squads at disposal, along with 2 reinforced chimeras, intended for storming fortifications, and 5 guardsmen squads around the perimeter, overtaking the cathedral shouldn't be a problem, even with a rogue psyker inside. " Shocksquads Alpha through Charlie will scale the outer courtyard wall at the back of the cathedral, flanking the main gate defenders, a couple of well-placed grenades, and this will be over in a matter of minutes, two guardsmen squads will provide covering fire. Move out!" Vendrig commanded.

Sergeant Maverick, of the hardened veteran squad, interrupted

"Sir, what about the Rogue Psyker leading them?"

"I'll take care of him, you need only take the courtyard, guardsmen." Replied the High Commander calmly. A smirk danced on his face.

The offensive was initiated. The Karskins scaled the back wall, getting to the front of the courtyard in a few minutes. The High Commander was with them, he ordered team Charlie to follow him, at that point, the guardsmen attacked, pulling even more Cultists into the courtyard, a massive chimera burst in through the main gate, running over some of the cultists, and opening a gap for the other guardsmen who took up firing position, in the blink of an eye the courtyard was filled with the red light of lasfire, alpha and bravo karskin teams let loose a few grenades, and sandwiched th cultists cutting their escape route. They were easy to fall after that. But, because destroying the cathedral would be considered an act of heresy, they could not use a chimera to bust through the gates, and the guardsmen were stuck at the gate, exchanging lasfire with the traitors within, they provided enough of a distraction for the High Commander to climb through window with karskin team Charlie, drawing his double bolt pistols, modified to fire armor penetrating 90 mm slugs, with fingerguards that doubled as knuckledusters, he charged straight through the church benches and traitor scum, dealing death to everyone who crossed his path. Seeing the rogue psyker, he charged at him, slugging off a couple of rounds at his chest, only to be deflected by a pychic shield, he quickly reached the psyker, hitting a golden cross on his belt with the bottom of his bolt pistol's handgrip. He felt the wave of energy that stopped psychic powers, using the other bolt pistol to punch the surprised psyker in the face, knocking him down. He looked down upon the traitorous mutant-scum, he was smirking, slugging off a round in his head. The modified round blew the psyker's brain out, ending the battle for the cathedral.

_Later, during the debriefing…_

-"Mission complete with minimal casualties, great work High Commander." Proclaimed Maverick.

-" Maybe we shouldn't celebrate just yet, I think we haven't seen the last of this cult" responded the High Commander, bothered by the rogue psyker's expression before he died. " I think we should call in the Inquisition, something big may be going on here…


End file.
